Un peu de sang sur un océan, bleu de bonheur
by Traffy. D
Summary: Un peu de tendresse pour un dragon au cœur d'acier et une fée tombé dans une marmite de livres
1. Un peu de sang

Des milliers de larmes. Une agonie sourde est grondante. Qui font rugir le sang dans les oreilles. Du liquide pourpre qui fait rougir le sol.

Et lui qui ne peut rien faire. Juste contempler le désespoir de cet être qu'il aime de cet amour impur.

Si triste et tellement profond. De cet amour sortit de la pire des créature. Lui. Celui qui a crucifié sa moitié. Qui pourtant l'aimer. De cet amour qui est née dans le sang.

Et espérer. Oui espérer. Espérer de toute la puissance de son ame rongeait d'orgueil et de culpabilité mêlés.

Elle hurle, elle crit. Sa douleur semble déchiré sa mâchoire. Elle halète et peine à respirer. Comme si son corps était à deux doigt d'exploser.

Pourtant Métalicana l'avait prévenue. Natsu aussi. Et tout les autres. Qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à leur fée.

Mais ils s'étaient obstinés. Obstinés à s'aimer comme des fous. En secret.

Jusque ce qu'on les découvre s'embrassant comme des enfants après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Contrairement à se qu'ils avaient imaginé, les autres avaient applaudis.

Ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tard, sous la pluie de fleurs de cerisiers arcs-en-ciel.

Mais après tout avait changé quand elle le lui avait annoncé.

Il se retient. Se retient de se jetait contre la vitre, de la brisée en millions d'éclats tranchants et de venir enserré son amour dans ses bras.

Soudain, dans un dernier cris de souffrance absolue, elle libère le mal rongeant comme un monstrueux insecte ses entrailles. On l'entoure, on la soutient.

Au bout de quelques instants, la chose hurle.

On le laisse enfin entrée. Il s'approche de sa femme, épuisait, souriante et comblée. Elle lui tends cette monstruosité qui l'a tant fait souffrir.

Des yeux rouges sang et quelques mèches couleur d'océan.

Il sourit à son tour.

Sa petite. Son trésor. Sa magnifique Gaëlle.

Merci d'avoir lue. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser des rewiews (même pour le lancer des pierres virtuelles )~.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Les réponses aux reviews:

_**Inuneko (Guest): Merci beaucoup d'avoir poster une reviews et encore plus merci de ton super méga gentil commmentaire!**_

_**Il m'a fait trop plaisir. ;)Fairy Tail n'est vraiment un truc que j'arrive à écrire: je m'explique, j'ai un mal fou à créer des situations qui peuvent potentillement rapprocher deux personnages même si j'adore le couple de notre fée et de ce dragon buté.**_

_**Merci encore mais cette fois pour avoir lue.A la prochaine**_

_**Traff's**_

A titre d'information je vais _peu être_ écrire une suite... Donc un recueil... Si vous voulez, laissez moi un message dans les commentaires ou sinon... Lancez moi des pierres!

Merci d'avoir lue!


	3. Baka

« Levy…

-Tais toi !Snif….!T'es qu'un salop !

-...Levy…

-Je veux plus…snif...te voir… plus t'entendre ! ...Tu ne mérite pas mes larmes !

-Levy ! »

_La jeune fille se retourne. Elle est furieuse et il le sait. Mais c'est de sa yeux marrons le figent sur place et il se détourne __gêné.__ Il ne s'est pas quoi dire. Il n'y a rien a dire._

« De quel droit tu m'adresse encore la parole ! Pourquoi ?! Tout ceci n'était donc qu'une vulgaire plaisanteries ?! Un… paris ?! Séduire une fille puis ensuite la jetée comme si elle ne ressentait rien?! Comme si elle n'était qu'était qu'un… un .. jouet !

_Ces cheveux sont hirsutes, comme toujours quand elle est en colère. Et comme ça, il l'a trouve encore plus belle._

_Elle hurle, elle tempête. Exprime tout son vocabulaire, car la mage des mots en connaît. _

_Elle tremble. Elle pulse de magie. _

_Elle pleure. Elle n'en peux plus. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues rosies._

_Elle tient dans ses mains un petit paquet. _

_Apparemment elle n'a pu se résoudre à le lâcher. Comme pour prouver à la face du monde la raison de sa colère. _

_La boite elle est vide. Depuis le début. Et ca il ne pourra pas ce lui pardonner. Surtout que pour ce genre de fête, cette petite boite, elle aurait dût être pleine. _

_De leur rêve à tout les deux, de leur avenir._

_Sa fée est à quelques centimètres et pourtant à cause de ce travers, il ne peut la toucher. Lui dire qu'il l'aime. Que ce n'est pas mensonge juste une… erreur._

_Un mois après la Saint-Valentin. Le jour où les garçon__s__ offre un cadeau de remerciement aux jeunes demoiselles._

_Comment il a pu faire une erreur pareille en même temps ?! C'est de sa faute._

_Il met ses mains dans ses poches. Il sent du froid dans sa poche. Ses doigts rencontrent un anneaux froid et il écarquille ses yeux, rouges comme le sang._

_Non… quand même pas ?!_

_Il se détourne et sort le bout de métal de sa poche et l'éclat métallique brille légèrement dans la guilde assombrit d'obscurité._

_La pierre brille et il sourit, heureux._

_Il se retourne brusquement_

_La jeune fée lève la main pour le baffer mais au lieu de rencontrer une joue de sa main, elle rencontre des lèvres de sa bouche. Elle se débat en hurlant. Elle se dégage et à ce moment là, ses yeux tombent sur un anneau en acier que lui tend le dragon. _

_Il est à genoux devant elle, ses yeux rubis scintillent. _

« Levy Mcgarden, me feriez vous l'honneur de pardonner le mufle que je suis, et acceptez d'être ma femme ? »

_Elle s'arrête surprise. Puis un magnifique sourire vient éclairer son visage rougeit de pleurs. _

« Baka de dragon ! »

_Et elle l'embrasse, heureuse. _


	4. Réponse aux reviews

Merci à toutes les gentilles revieuws que vous m'avez laissé.

**noiredegeais**: merci pour ton commentaire. Je sais je fais des fautes et si ca gache ce que j'écrit j'en suis navrée. Je suis désolée.

**marionsterescu****** : Merci pour ton gentille commentaires, ca fait chaud au cœur!

Bon ben bises, les petits gars!

Traff


End file.
